1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to methods and apparatus for enhanced resolution of a ball detent type retainer for use with parameter adjustment mechanisms. More specifically, embodiments generally relate to methods and apparatus for use with suspension system dampers. In particular, embodiments relate to a variable damping adjuster for adjusting characteristics of a vehicle suspension system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many vehicles today have suspension systems that are configured to let the vehicle wheels move up and down to absorb the shock when encountering uneven terrain, while keeping the wheels in contact with the ground. Suspension systems generally contain two elements, a spring and a damper. These two components are sometimes collectively referred to as a shock absorber. In some configurations, the damper alone is referred to as a “shock absorber.”
It is often desirable to have a suspension system that is adjustable, so that the operator of the vehicle can have an optimum riding experience on different types of terrain. Since there are numerous types of terrain over which the vehicle may be driven, it may be difficult to provide such a suspension system that can be easily tunable to each environment. Therefore, there is a continuous need for suspension systems that are easily adjustable and can provide an optimum range of shock absorption for any given terrain.